Eric's Way
by loganxdaniel
Summary: Eric, looking for Sookie, turns to Jason. Bored and horny, he has his way with Jason. MalexMale. Lemons! Mature for a reason!


Jason wrapped the cotton towel around his waist as he stepped onto the bath mat right outside his shower. The hot water vapors hugged Jason's rippling muscles as it escaped from behind the plastic shower curtains. A porno magazine sits a top of his toilet, along with a roll of toilet paper and lotion besides it. The bathroom is in slight disarray; an obvious sign of a "man's touch". Jason, without hesitation, slides up to his bathroom mirror and slides his hand across the fogged surface. His face and upper body appeared to him, causing a smirk to go across his face.

"Damn, Jason Stakehouse, you are one good lookin' fellow." Jason laughed, flexing to himself.

The wooden background door opened, releasing the awaiting steam into the hallway. Jason's dripping feet made a slight pattering sound as they traveled across the hardwood floor of his apartment. Light rock music echoes from a cracked door in the distance, prompting Jason to slightly rock his head to the beat. He extends his arm outwards, opening the door, walking into the slightly dim room.

Clothes are tossed across the room along with a few basket of unfolded laundry sits in the corner; the only light coming from a tall lamp near his bed. Band posters cover the old hardwood wall panels. Shaking his shaggy, wet hair, Jason pulls of his towel and throws it onto his bed. He bends down, grabbing a pair of boxer briefs from the basket and slides them up his muscular legs.

"Nice ass." A voice shattered behind him.

In a panic, Jason falls onto his bed, then rolling off away from the voice. Jason's head slowly peaks from behind the bed. A tall, lean, and pale man stands in the doorway; wearing a black wife beater and slim black pants.

"Who the hell are you!" Jason shouted, grabbing a dirty pair of jeans and t-shirt from his day of work.

"Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you… well, that's negotiable… just as long as you answer my questions. First off, you're Jason Stakehouse, correct?"

"And who are you to ask for my name?" Jason asked, pulling up his jeans.

"Eric Northman. Now answer the question."

"Y-yes." Jason answered, now slipping his shirt over his muscular frame.

"Good. Now, where is your sister."

"Sookie?"

"Yes… Sookie. Where is she?" Eric asked, taking a few steps forward.

"I don't know. What the hell are you looking for my sis for?" Jason asked, stepping forward, about a foot away from Eric.

"She has a contract that needs to be fulfilled. I need to find her. She… owes me something." Eric answered, growing his fangs.

"You're one of those damn vampires! No way I'm letting you near Sookie!" Jason shouted, jumping back a few steps.

"This is going nowhere fast…" Eric sighed under his breath.

Eric's head jerked up and hand extended outwards. His fingers wrapped around Jason's, propelling him back towards the wall. The wooded boards gave in slightly as Jason's body slammed into them. Jason gasped in pain as he tries to wiggle loose.

"Let me make this clear, even to you, her brother. I will have Sookie Stakehouse no matter what I have to do. If it means I have to kill you, I'll do it. No tell me, where is Sookie?"

"I… don't… know…" Jason gasped.

"You humans and you're uselessness."

Eric, in an act of curiosity, looks up and down Jason's heavily breathing body; prompting a smile.

"Until the day I get your sister, I guess you'll have to do." Eric whispered into Jason's ear.

Jason's eyes widen, beginning to struggle more.

"Fuck you." Jason shouted.

"Fuck me? I believe it's going to be the other way around. Now tell me, where shall we do this 'fucking'"? Eric laughed.

Jason kicks forward, prompting Eric to hold him against the wall even harder. Eric's eyes widen, looking directly into Jason's eyes.

"Shirt off, along with the pants." Eric smiled.

Jason no longer fought back, allowing Eric to back up a few steps. Jason, with emptiness in his eyes, slowly slid off his shirt and jeans. His muscles, still slightly wet from the shower, shimmered in the lamp light.

"Not bad, Jason, not bad at all." Eric smiled, walking up to Jason and moving his mouth to his ear, "You want me, don't you? You want me inside you, correct?"

"Yes." Jason announced as his member began to grow behind his boxer briefs.

"Then I want you to get onto your knees suck me."

Jason kneels down and begins to unfasten Eric's belt. Jason pulls the belt from the hoops and tosses it to the side, pushing Eric onto his bed; laying on his back. Forcefully, Jason pulls Eric's tight black pants down to his ankles, display his tight, black boxer briefs. Eric, grinning, slides his shirt over his head and throws it to the corner.

"You actually got me hard, Mr. Stackhouse." Eric smirked, looking down at his throbbing cock behind the fabric of his underwear, "Hmph. Would you look at that, this could be fun."

Jason, without hesitation, cupped his hands around the pulsating member. Jason's thumb moved up and down, feeling the groves as he glanced up at Eric's piercing eyes. In a swift movement, Jason slide down the briefs to his knees, displaying the tall, pale cock, awaiting Jason.

"Show me the Stackhouse charm." Eric smirked, placing both arms behind his head in a reclining position.

Jason moistened his lips and inched closer. He moved his mouth onto the tip, moving his tongue in a circular pattern, sending a smile across Eric's face. Jason continued to slowly move down; too slow. Eric's hand shot behind Jason's head, shoving it down, sending his cock deep within Jason's throat. Jason let out a gagging sound, followed by a swallowing noise, then a slurp. Jason didn't budge, continuing to pleasure Eric. After a few minutes and moans, Eric slid his index finger under Jason's chin and slid him off of the appendage.

"Time for the show to begin, Stackhouse. Onto the bed, now." Eric said in a grisly, raspy voice.

Jason stood up, still gazing into Eric's eyes. He slid onto his bed; position himself on his knees. Eric, entertained, smiled and walked up, rubbing his cock across Jason's smooth, muscular ass.

"Don't think that since you've never had anyone in the backdoor doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

In a flash of motion, Eric shoved himself into Jason's backside, prompting Jason to let out a manly howl of pain. Eric continued the onslaught; each thrust sending a mixture of pain and pleasure throughout Jason's body. Eric pushed the upper portion of Jason down onto the bed, arching his backside for deeper penetration.

"P-please. I don't think I-" Jason squealed out.

"I could go all night, Stackhouse, but for you, I'll make it quick." Eric smirked.

Eric flipped Jason around, now face-to-face with one another. Eric positioned both of Jason's muscular legs to go over his shoulders, continuing the thrusts. Jason, looking to be almost to the point of climax himself, began to jerk of himself. With blazing speed, Eric picks Jason up, still in the same position, and sends him against the wall. Eric, now standing and shoving his vampire cock into Jason's end side, began to grow closer to his climax.

"You like that?" Eric whispered, licking up and down Jason's neck.

"Y-yes. D-don't stop." Jason said, confused and in disbelief, "Bite m-"

Jason caught himself. He couldn't believe what he almost – did say.

"I thought you'd never ask." Eric smiled, flipping his fangs out.

Eric shot forward, sending his knife-sharp fangs into Jason's neck. Jason screamed out in pain, from both the bombardment on the lower part of his body, along with the feeling of blood escaping his body. Eric feasted as his came to his climax. One thrust, two thrusts, three thrusts. Eric could no longer hold it in, sending the explosion of semen into Jason's backside. Jason's body went limp after the assault stopped. Eric carried him over to his bed, dropping him onto the blankets. That then prompted Eric to begin pumping Jason's cock, sending a face of climax across his face. After a few moments, the white liquid burst out onto Eric's chest.

"Well, I enjoyed myself. How about you, Stakehouse?" Eric laughed.

"I don't think I'll be able to move for a week…"

"Well then I guess if I ever need a human to fuck, I'll be easy to find you… goodbye, Stakehouse."

Eric, pulling up his boxer briefs, runs with vampire speed out of the room and house. Jason, in disbelief, lays in silence on his bed. He looked down at his chest and now limp cock, moving his hand across the liquid that sprinkled across his chest.

"What the hell… happened…"


End file.
